Bad Hair Day
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-Shot.Yami is in an embarrassing predicament. How will Tea help him out? Yu Gi Oh is not mine.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.**

**Author's Note: Italicized words signify character thought and the Yamis and Hikaris have their own bodies. Some of the jokes are from Yu Gi Oh Abridged (which I do not own).**

The Domino High School bell clanged, announcing to the student's that freedom had arrived. Joey and Tristan flew out the doors, shoes barely tied, chanting, "School's over we're free now! School's over we're free now!"

Tea's exit was not quite as dramatic as she was lost in her own thoughts._ Yami wasn't in class today... I hope everything's all right. _Her thoughts were cut short when she saw Yugi's spiky head bobbing among the torrent of students.

"Yugi!" Tea shouted, running to catch him. "Wait up!"

The boy turned around and smiled cheerfully as she finally reached him

. "Hey, how's it going Tea?"

The brunette panted and returned his smile, but with a touch of worry.

"I'm doing well, but I didn't see Yami today. Is everything okay?"

Yugi's face darkened and he shook his head, saying, "Well, he said he had a bad stomach ache today, so he stayed home, but I'm not buying it. You know his prides as well as I do. He wouldn't skip school unless he was dying, plus he seemed perfectly fine until he took a shower this morning."

Tea was definitely worried now

"Do you think I could come over and try to talk to him?"

Yugi shrugged. "You're welcome to try, but don't get your hopes up. You know how standoffish he is."

Upon arriving at the Game Shop, Tea rushed by Grandpa Mutou, who was sweeping the porch as usual, and raced up the stairs. When she reached Yami's room, she rapped gently on the door and called, "Yami? It's me Tea, are you okay?" She tried to turn the door knob, but it was locked.

"Tea?" came the Pharaoh's voice from inside the room. "It's good to see you, but I've uh… got a cold, so… y-you don't want to come in here and catch my germs."

The girl sighed in exasperation. "Yami… your excuse this morning was that you had a stomach bug. Now are you gonna tell me what's going on, or do I have to break this door down?"

Nothing but silence came from the room.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh or criticize or….whatever, just let me help you."

Again, the Pharaoh was silent, but Tea could here the door being unlocked. She twisted the handle and made her way inside to find Yami sitting cross-legged on his bed with a towel wrapped around his head. The dancer walked up and stood at the foot of the bed, hands on hips as she demanded, "All right, tell me what's going on with you. You've got me and Yugi worried sick."

Yami's amethyst eyes darted about nervously and Tea's expression softened. _I've never seen him act like this before. What could possibly have him this freaked out?_

"You can trust me."

After what seemed like an eternity, the Pharaoh let out an uncharacteristically pitiful whimper and tore the towel from his hair, revealing the cause of his distress. His spiked hair, normally jet black with crimson edges and blonde bangs, was now cloudy gray with pink tips and nearly white locks framing his face.

Tea blinked in utter confusion. "What…happened….?"

"That blasted thief Bakura happened!" the Pharaoh wailed. "He came over to get last night to get the Dark Necrofear card he lent me and can you guess what he did? He put bleach in my shampoo when I wasn't looking!"

Tea had to hold her breath to keep from giggling. _THIS is what he's so upset about? Who'd have thought the King of Games, former Pharaoh of Egypt would get so worked up about his hair!_

She put a comforting arm around the whimpering king. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is!" Yami moaned, burying his face in the dancer's shoulder. "I look like a circus clown reject!"

Tea sighed hopelessly and rubbed comforting circles on her miserable crush's back. Bakura was a real jerk sometimes. She didn't know how they were going to convince the Pharaoh to go out in public again unless… Her face lit up in a grin as a devious scheme entered her brain. "Yami," she began, pulling away to look at him. "If I guarantee that people will have something else to make fun of other than your hair, will you promise to come to school tomorrow?"

Yami stared at her with perplexity and inquired, "How in the name of Ra are you going to do that?"

"Just swear on Grandpa Mutou's life that you'll show up at school tomorrow!"

"He'll be dead by the end of the month," the Pharaoh smirked. "But I swear. I trust you."

With that, Tea grinned and raced out the door, leaving behind a very confused Yami.

Tea made a quick stop at a pharmacy, then raced to Bakura's house once she had purchased what she needed. When she finally reached the two-story home, the brunette ran up to the porch and punched in a code on the small key box attached to the door frame. She had been to the house to baby sit their pet cat, Zorc, a few days prior, so she knew how to get in.

Finally unlocking the door, Tea bounded upstairs and into the bathroom. She looked inside the shower, searching for Bakura's shampoo and had a mini panic attack when she realized she had no clue which of the hair care bottles belonged to the former tomb robber. The brunette"s worries were soon relieved , however, when she confirmed that Bakura would sooner die than use shampoo with a cap shaped like Kuriboh, so she grabbed the remaining bottle and poured the contents of a small vile into it. Completing her sinister plot, the girl smiled in satisfaction, placed the bottle back where she'd found it, and turned to leave.

"H-hello? Is someone up there?" Ryo's frightened voice called from the bottom of the stair case.

Tea's heart nearly stopped and she was shocked at her own ability to come up with a quick excuse. "It's me, Ryo!" she shouted. "I'm so sorry to just barge in like this, but I realized I left my wallet here when I was taking care of Zorc, so I stopped by to grab it!"

_Geez...I guess all these years of thinking on my feet have really come in handy!_

"Oh!" Ryo exclaimed, sounding relieved. "That's fine. Thanks for watching the cat on such short notice by the way."

"Sure! It was no trouble at all!" The dancer felt a pang of guilt as she walked swiftly towards the door, but Bakura needed a taste of his own medicine and his hikari would in no way be affected by her plot.

The following morning, everyone at school was laughing, but not at the Pharaoh. They were too distracted by Bakura's head full of pink hair to notice Yami's bleached spikes! The tomb robber stormed around all day, muttering Egyptian curses under his breath and growling at anyone who dared call him "Cotton Candy Head."

The gang stayed back around their lockers, chuckling softly at Bakura's predicament. Heh heh… talk about a bad hair day!" Joey snickered.

Yugi smirked and looked right at his brunette friend. "I wonder who could've put red dye in Bakura's shampoo…Tea."

Yami shot the girl an incredulous look. He then smiled and mouthed, "Thank you."

Tea blushed and nodded. _You better watch out, Bakura. Mess with my Pharaoh again and I might just break into your house and put glue in your conditioner!_


End file.
